


Houston

by FutureHeart



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, Angst, Anxiety, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Doubt, very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureHeart/pseuds/FutureHeart
Summary: Dream lands in Houston. Sapnap's running late.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 470





	Houston

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is just harmless, self-indulgent fun! It occurred to me that Dreamnap is very very cute, and felt very inclined to write something for it. This is what I came up with. Enjoy the read, I had a lot of fun writing it.

Stupid faulty alarm clocks, cheap chargers and bad weather. Now he was left stumbling through tired gray masses. His arms quivered in cold, his hair was plastered to his face from rainwater. No phone, no sense of time other than the fact that he was late. Late. To meet Dream.

“Flight 19 will be leaving in approximately 30 minutes. All passengers please report to terminal b-52” The shuffling of so many feet muffled the speakers. What terminal was he even in? His shoes squeaked against the floor with every step and turn. Pale, zombified faces swam around him. He couldn’t do this. His phone wouldn’t turn on, his head hurt, and he was hopelessly lost.

Dizzy and half awake, the boy staggered. The only direction he knew right now was forward, and forward he went. Suddenly he crashed. Blurry LED lights cast colors on his face, warming up his skin and making his eyes sting. Pulling away to see what had blocked left him staring at a bright advertisement panel.

A girl. Blonde, skinny and pretty. Being held close by a guy. Tall, dark and handsome. _‘Meet your soulmate using today’s hottest new app- Miss Match!’_ Sapnap felt sick.

Think, what was the last message Dream sent? He curled in on himself and slid to the ground, his back against the image of technicolor romance. The last message he sent was....his gate number. For a second, Sapnap thought he was screwed. But while he couldn’t remember the number, he remembered smiling when he saw it.

Brushing his teeth in a frenzy while he wriggled into his shoes, knowing that the plane had already landed and he hadn’t even left the house. The last time his phone buzzed he was one foot out the door and terrified that Dream was angry. He couldn’t remember the number, but he remembered the warm feeling that came with it. Something special.

Okay, what numbers were special to them? Dream was 22, he was 20, but neither of those sounded right. It could have been gate 9, they had known each other 9 years, right? Yeah, because they met in-

Sapnap scrambled back to his feet on shaky knees. He needed a sign, and he needed it now. Heart throbbing, ears ringing, the stress was destroying his body. If Dream was mad at him (which he should be), he’d throw up. He just needed a sign. Everything looked the same, like dull blue chain stores. His eyes wouldn’t focus, he couldn’t _breathe-_

Most of all, he had to find Dream. To pull himself together. To get some semblance of direction.

He must have looked insane. Sopping wet, jerking in circles, and swaying where he stood. Even more so when one too quick of a turn stole his balance and sent him to the floor. He was so close to sobbing, he just wanted to see Dream. Just as the last of his composure was about to crumble, he saw it. A little ways up the hall, a pathetic faded sign hung. It blended in so well with the lifeless droning he sat in. Gate 30.  
Sapnap whipped around, more awake than he had ever been. He heaved himself off the floor and wiped a wet sleeve across his face. Breath held, shivering hard, his eyes were darting everywhere.

Sign. At first, it almost looked like another worn down gift shop. After the double take, it looked like Gate 29. In the distance, 28. Sapnap started running.

The dull and the blue swarmed around him. The boy cut through the corpses. Suitcases and stiff limbs slowed him down, but the profanities and offended scoffs didn’t. His heart hurt with anticipation. Every gate he passed made him feel a little less dead. Some sort of Disney store at Gate 17, a pizza place by 16. He just wanted to see him. Just once before potentially losing him forever.

And there he was, outside of Gate 13. A splash of green amidst this miserable gray. His hoodie was somehow a little too big and hung around his waist and wrists from where he sat on a table outside of Starbucks (He doesn’t even like coffee). Soft blue phone light on his face, his knee bouncing idly, playing with his hoodie string- there he was.

He was probably so mad. Sapnap had completely lost his chance, but he couldn’t just leave. What was he supposed to do? There really was only one option. He started walking.

Green. Getting closer. There’s too much to say about it. Green was passion, and it was creativity. It suited him so well. Green was everywhere, it was right in front of him. He could almost reach out and touch it-

“You’re here!” Green, enveloping him completely. When had he started crying? “You’re here! I thought you weren’t coming!” Sapnap didn’t even want to look, and instead buried his head into the boy’s hoodie. Now he’d get it all wet, great. Everything was falling apart right in front of him, and like the coward he is, he chose to look away.

He chose to look away until he couldn’t. A hand on his chin pulled and left him staring up into shimmering green eyes. Sapnap tried so hard to brace himself. Dream would yell and shove, he knew it. Plus he was taller, which made it all so much worse. If he could just get it over with, maybe he’d be okay some day. Maybe he’d get over him.

Dream simply smiled and held him close. “Hi!”

After all of this torture, Sapnap still somehow held himself together. Shaking, stuttering, shaking his head. “Please don’t be mad, I don’t know what happened, I just-” His chest was on fire, his throat had closed up.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

“Why would I be mad, silly?” Suddenly, everything felt okay again. His phone was still dead, he was still sopping wet, and he was still late. But he wasn’t shaking. He wasn’t scared, the dizziness had since passed. Everything was green.

“You’re here.” _Not on a screen, you’re here in my arms-_ He had so much to say. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily one of my favorite things I've written. But I'm still decently happy with it, so I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think in the comments :)  
> Stay cool ~Kenna


End file.
